Talk:Lunatic Gauntlet/@comment-1465604-20141022041339/@comment-1465604-20141022075805
Pernilla's SS heal guarantees you don't get one-shot by the blue fodder in the 2nd battle. Problem solved. Why are you painting up a scenario where we can't use Pernilla's SS heal or Pernilla herself to argue that Pernilla isn't worth using? Pernilla will always be better than an AS healer because she's got an effective healing rate of 10,7% per turn (15% on 1st activation with enough Hidden Powers unlocked) and at worst (when facing non-thunder spirits), her AS will inflict as much damage as a healer's (i.e. no multiplier), but at best, it'll inflict (when facing thunder spirits) 4.2x as much damage as a healer's. Take any thunder AS healer with a nuke and compare the overall damage. Pernilla wins, hands down. And that's not even counting the fact that more damage per turn will always be better t han one single turn of extra damage due to a nuke/shave. This is not like with Viela, where it was iffy. Pernilla's 4.2x multiplier means the heal would have to have an Isabeli-like nuke or better to compete. Plus, take a look at the HP stats and at what the enemy spirits do in each stage. In the 1st stage, the yellow fodder throws up a shield, which is really annoying. However, not everyone can bring a team that can 2-turn it, even with Pernilla in the mix, so whatever. In the 2nd battle, however, not only does the yellow fodder do 90% ratio damage the first thing it does, it will follow this up with a 2400 damage OHKO attack 4 turns later. Not only is it thunder (and you're bringing mono-thunder to this quest), it also has more HP (40k vs. 35k) than the blue fodder. In the 3rd battle, the yellow fodder has the least amount of HP (tied with the blue fodder), but you're also facing a charging red fodder you need to down ASAP, plus the yellow fodder will do an AOE attack for 1200, followed by healing all enemy spirits, which is super annoying if you're trying to kill off the red fodder ASAP. But you need to also kill off the blue fodder first (which you can't before it gets its first attack turn unless you delays it attack turn, in which case killing it before the delay ends is a kinch, even if you're "sacrficing" a slot to Pernilla) because it will lock your spirits for 1 round. So the kill order is B -> R -> Y or B -> Y -> R. With Pernilla in your deck, you can kill off the yellow fodder using Pernilla along + 1 round of attacks from your other spirits, basically, before it gets to attack if you delay its attack turn. In the boss round, the 1st thing the 55,000 HP yellow fodder will do is throw up a thunder shield. Even with delays, killing off all thunder spirits before they manage to initiate their 1st attack round might be hard and come at the cost of allowing other fodders with annoying skills to live. With Pernilla in your deck, you don't have to worry about that anymore. Your math is weird and I have no clue how the heck you calculate effective damage. How does a 8250 shave translate to 16500 effective damage? The extra damage Pernilla inflicts against that thunder fodder in the boss round far eclipes the damage Izarc's shave inflicts on both fodders, by the way. But Pernilla's strength does not lie in the boss battle, but in the fodder rounds, where Izarc, at best, will be able to use his shave every 9 (8 on 1st activation with enough Hidden Powers unlcoked) turns (and that's only effective if he's got his shave charged up at the start of each battle). Also, what part of Pernilla is great for this particular quest '''did you not get the first two times I said it? Of course it would run another spirit in Pernilla's place if doing so would both keep me safe from dying and require less turns to clear the quest. But for this particular quest''', Pernilla's the best of both worlds and the lynchpin of my deck. Even for people who run an AS healer, Pernilla be prove invaluable. But I'll humour you. Let's say we had SS Touma already. I still would not run him in place of Pernilla because his damage output would still be smaller than Pernilla's, even with Bahamut in my deck.